Every Piece Is Put Back Together
by All That Glitters- Is Sparkly
Summary: Skye and Heather. The inseparable duo. The two very best friends of sisters, are wolves. When a fight breaks out in Skye's pack where will they take refuge? At a certain angered wolf's pack perhaps? And if they do, will they ever learn to cope with each other? Or will they be separate, and cold to each other forever? PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of FanFiction! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. :) This is a PaulxOC story, so yes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer, my OC's and this plot is owned by me though.  
**

Chapter 1

"C'mon Heather it's our turn to patrol the borders." I call up the stairs. I looked around the room, and smiled. The love seat was in the corner of the room, our large TV filling up most of one wall. The coffee table in the middle of our two fluffy couches was glass, and we took care of it carefully. Finally, I heard a response from her. A door whooshed open.

"Okay Skye! I'll be down in a second!" Heather called down the stairs and the door slammed loudly. I shook my head at her bouncy attitude. I went to the kitchen, grabbing an apple off the counter. After finishing off one down to the core, I grabbed another one munching on the red skin on the outside. Heather came down the stairs, her long hair braided. I smiled.

She had on an old t-shirt with some jean shorts and flip flops. Her black hair was shiny and her mocha-colored skin tone glowed with no blemishes. In her hand was our change of clothes after phasing. Her brown eyes glittered in happiness. I walked over to her and took the bag.

"Now we can go to see if any of those vamps have been creepin' out lately." I mutter. Of course with our sensitive hearing she heard it and she smiled.

"Yeah! Let's rip those leeches to pieces!" She said, fist-pumping the air. I grinned at her attitude and she giggled at her choice of words. It was the night shift this time and it was almost pitch black outside. I took a whiff of the air, smelling for any leeches nearby. To my dismay, I scented a couple over in the trees. I growled softly.

"Heather, looks like we have to work today." I say quietly. Her eyes widen and they glimmer with excitement.

"Cool," She murmurs.

Into the dark woods we go.

* * *

I heard the ripping of clothes and I knew we had both phased. I tuned into her mind.

_Let's have a good report to come back to Greg with. I think we should head over to the riverside then up to the mountains. _I sent her.

_Okay_ She replied. We padded off into the lush forest, soon sprinting. I took another whiff of the air, the scent of leech stronger now. I snarl as a group of vampires jumped from the trees, their red eyes glowing menacingly.

"Why hello there! We thought you'd never come!" An overly chipper voice said happily. I growled in response, turning to face the voice. It was a girl with red flaming hair and icy blue eyes. She walked closer to us, looking us both in the eye at the same time.

Do I know how she did this? No.

"We just wanted to play with you guys. There's no need to get feisty." She said innocently, widening her crimson-colored eyes. This only made me snort in disgust and I advanced. She wrinkled her un-breathing nose, and looked me up and down.

"We really don't want things to get bloody…. Wait, no that might be quite _pleasurable. _The rest of her gang laughed lightly in response.

_That's it, I'm going in. _Heather told me. I shook my head.

_No not yet. Now's not the time._ I say back.

_Why can't I ever fight? I see you guys do it all the time! Is it because I'm younger than you guys? Is that why I never get to be in any fights with the vampires? I s that why I'm always left behind? _She said, placing dagger after dagger into my heart. I didn't know she felt this way, I didn't know she longed to be next to us. I shook my head again anyway.

_No Heather. We'll talk about this later at home._ I say loudly. The vampires stand there, their eyes glowing with amusement.

_No! I'm going in no matter _what _you say! _She snarls and my eyes widen. When I open them, I see Heather has pounced on the girl who was talking to us. She hissed in response; getting her bearings she kicks Heather in the stomach. Heather whines shortly and then works on scratching up the girl's flawless face. In that time a vampire has pinned me down and I chuckle inwardly.

It was a nine year old little boy, with blonde hair and green red eyes. His lips were curled into a triumphant smirk as he lowered his little fangs on my neck. At the last minute I jerked back, causing him to stumble and fall. His eyes once filled with cockiness were now filled with terror. I took a match we had brought from our bag and tore it with my teeth. Setting the kid on fire, I went back into the battlefield. After ripping a few vamps apart, I turned to rest on a large oak tree. Looking upwards, I heard a girl crying.

My eyes softened as I watched her cry. When she took her hands away from her face I saw she had the same bloody eyes as everyone else in the clearing.

"Please," She sobbed.

"Kill me. I don't wanna be a vampire. Please," She breaks out into another fit of crying. She jumps down from her place in the tree, standing in front of me. I raised a paw, unsheathing my claws, about to slash her throat and then go get a match.

To my surprise, she wiped away her tears her saddening face transforming into a horrible grin, her two pointy fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"You stupid wolves. Always killing us. Not anymore. I will kill all of you and then start on any other wolves left." She screeches. My reactions were off as she put two fists into my side, I wheezed and recovered trying to get in a scratch. She moved quickly flipping me onto my back where my stomach was exposed. She pummeled me, my blood dripping on the ground. Her eyes practically _smiled_ at the scent of the blood. She took one of her pale fingers, wiping my blood onto her skin. She took it up to her mouth, her pink tongue darting out to taste it. She let out a sound of pleasure.

"Wow I didn't know wolves tasted so good…. Maybe I should share my observations with the rest of my friends?" She laughs. The girl jumped off of me, climbing back into the tree. I thought she was done with me, but really she was set on jumping onto my stomach breaking practically all of the bones in my body. Just as she set off to jump, Heather dashes in and takes the death-blow. She falls straight to the ground, wheezing, and her breathing slowing.

My little sister Heather…. Is dying.

_Why Heather? Seriously? Don't worry; back-up is on the way for us. _I try to reassure her frantically. It was true; I heard the scraping of paws on the ground.

_No Skye. I was meant to do that. Hey, I proved you right didn't I? I really can be with you guys. _She says hoarsely. My eyes water as I look into her deep brown eyes.

_Heather, you didn't have to do this. You were already amazing. _I tell her.

_You could've told me that before I decided to go and save your life. _She says sarcastically.

_Oh look there's the bright light that brings me to Heaven. Guess I've been a good little girl…. See you someday, Skye- love you…._ Her thoughts go to an abrupt stop and I hold back the tears that were threatening to fall onto the ground. I nuzzled my head into her now cold fur. I layed there as her body changed back into human. I dragged her body to a tree, phasing back; putting clothes on the both of us. I saw wolves come in and I sighed.

They were too late.

I let them finish off the ugly leeches and I stood there, holding Heather's broken body in my arms. She looked so vulnerable, so _dead._

I didn't cry until I got back to the house. No, I was too full of pride to burst out in tears in front of the pack.

No, I let the tears out when I got to my room. Tear after tear spilled from my now blood-shot eyes. I curled up into a tight little ball, my tears wetting my bed. An hour later, I had no more tears to let out and I tried to control my shaky moans. My bed was completely soaked when I got off of it. I sat on the edge, staring down at the ground of my room. A soft knock was heard and I turned towards the door.

"Come in," I say almost breaking into more tears at the sound of how cracked my voice sounded. Danny was at the door looking at me with sad eyes.

Yeah right. As if he knew the pain I was going through.

"Greg wants us in the living room. Now." He says. I nod meekly, gaining my balance as I stand up.

As I walked down the stairs, I realized something very important.

I want my sister back.

**So the plot comes in kind of fast in this story... but you need the information for the story to flow correctly. Review please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with another chapter! Thank you LifeIsTooShortEatIceCream for the review! And about the whole 'Skye doesn't get over her death that fast' thing, she hasn't. And don't worry, she's depressed for a little while actually. And the back story comes in future chapters.**

I crept downstairs, avoiding the rest of the pack's stares. I huddled into the corner of a couch and peeked out to see Greg. He was looking at me as well and I turned away.

"Hello everyone. As you know, we've all suffered the loss of…. Heather." He states clearly. I let a tear slip down my pant leg and I sniffle.

"But we can't do this anymore. We've already lost four members of our pack. We can't stay alone anymore." He says. My heart pangs at the thought of all of the other wolves who sacrificed themselves. I shake my head, looking out from my place once again.

"So we're moving." He says in his 'Alpha' voice. Shocked gasps erupt and chatter quickly picks up.

"We're moving in with another pack. Actually, it's Sam Uley's pack." He says, his voice booming throughout the house. My own eyes widen, I had no idea there were other packs out there in the world! Wow, what a discovery….

"We leave in a week so please be packed and ready by Saturday." He says, this time more lightly. The crowd dispersed, leaving only me in the huddle. Greg comes over to me with stern yet pitied eyes. I looked away in disgust; I didn't want pity from people.

"Skye," He says softly. I turn the other way.

"Skye." He says this time a bit louder. I turn to the right this time.

"Skye!" He yells in his Alpha voice once again. I turn my head shakily to look at him.

"Look, I know you are depressed but you have to be strong for the rest of the pack. You're one of the oldest here, and if they see you crash and burn then they'll think it's okay to do that too. You're an amazing girl, Skye. Anyone who goes through the loss of someone would be sad, but I need you to be strong against it anyways. Can you do that for me?" I hear Greg say quietly. I nod my head quickly and walk to my room quickly. As I walk up the stairs and slam my door, I kneel at the bottom of my door and think:

What if I can't stay strong?

The funeral was the next day. I didn't go; I didn't want to see my sister in a coffin. It would just make it even truer, that she was dead and would never come back. I sighed, watching through my window at our house as they all said their farewells to Heather. I could hear their speeches. I could hear who cried and who didn't, who wished well upon Heather in Heaven…. I could hear everything.

And it was making me sick.

I guess once everyone left they knew I would come back to her coffin. Sure enough, I surprised my own self with walking down the stairs, out the door, and to my little sister's resting place. I bent down, level with her body.

She was covered in her favorite flowers, tulips. They crowned her head, and they twined them to make bracelets. They made them into anklets and the laced around her entire body. They had put her best clothes on her, a see-through blue top with a black tank top under it. She wore her favorite black skirt, with her eyes closed. Tears flowed from my eyes silently and I reminisced in her being here before she was put into the ground. I cleared my throat to speak.

"Heather…. You always had the best intentions for everything you did. You were a smart girl that was strong and brave, always wanting to be the first to do anything. Well I guess this last time you pulled a dare-devil stunt that cost you your life. I don't understand why you did it. I thought I knew you like the back of my hand, but really- you were just a mystery wearing some girly clothes." I said, trying to joke my way out of crying.

"I am so _sorry_, I had no idea you felt as if you were left out among us. I never really thought about it, but really you were unhappy. If you were still here with me now, I would make sure that you were the happiest girl on this Earth. I wish you were here. Everyone does. But you needed to go I guess. That's how I look at this. I love you and may you rest in peace for eternity." I finished. My throat felt bone dry after saying so much to her.

You know how on shows they try to reenact a funeral by giving these speeches that make you wanna cry? Well, surprisingly enough those are kind of true. Your speech is cheesy, but heartfelt. I stroked her black hair once before walking back to the house.

And I never looked back.

Later on they buried her and a couple of tears dropped but I wiped them away. I had to be strong for the pack!

Turning around, I crossed my arms and sat on one of our comfortable couches in our house. I turned the TV on and changed it to some random channel having to do with 'cats' and 'lollipops.' Must be a cartoon.

Don't ask.

I walk over to the kitchen and grab all of the junk food I could find. I eat when I'm depressed, okay? It's not like I'm fat or anything. I walk back into the room, my arms full of Cheeto Puffs, chocolates, cream-filled cupcakes, and a bunch of other things.

Sigh. This is sad, isn't it?

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I was trying to calm down my shaking so I didn't phase. It's just…. Sometimes Embry makes me so _mad._ He's so mellow and stuff ugh, I just wanna smack his head a couple of times.

"Chill Paul he didn't do anything." I hear Jared mumble as he snuggles into Kim his imprint. I snort in disgust, when you get an imprint you turn into a marshmallow. I never want to imprint. I decide to clear my head with some good old running-through-the-forest-remedy.

Yep, always calms me down.

Shaking my head, I sprint to the forest and phase. I ruffle out my fur and look onward.

_Hey Paul what are you doing? This isn't your shift. _I hear Seth say cheerily.

_I just wanted to run around a bit is all._ I say, trying not to scream at him.

_Oh okay. _He replies. I close my eyes in bliss, feeling wind rush through my pelt. I feel myself calm down in a little while, and I slow down until I can stop. I catch my breath and lay down under the shade of a pine tree. I let out a snort and look onward until my eyes droop and they close.

Unconsciousness wins.

"Paul," I hear a muffled voice call out. I growl in reply, and try to sleep again.

"Paul!" A voice screams in my ear. I soon realize that it's Jared's voice. I snarl low in my throat and he takes a step back.

"You were out here all night, and we're having a pack meeting." He says. I nod my head, calming down my anger. He runs away, probably back to the house.

Phasing back, I grab my clothes and slip them on.

Time to go see what Sam wants with us now.

**Review please? And maybe favorite or something? No, I didn't steal the 'cover her in flowers' thing form Rue's death in the Hunger Games. I just thought it suited the story. Thanks for reading, and I'm out!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you awesomeami316 for reviewing. Thank you for favoriting and following as well. Also scigeekgirl, thank you for following. I'm getting a lot of views, so that's good! If you like what you see I don't even care if you review just favorite or something! I worked hard on this chapter, so hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. However, I own my OC's and this plot.  
**

As I walk into the house, everyone is giving me glares. They have these weird squinted faces, and I couldn't help but let out a guffaw of laughter.

"You guys…. Are so stupid." I say in between laughs. Jacob glares at me.

"You're such an idiot Paul! You're like an hour late to the meeting so now we have extra patrols for a month! Are you still laughing?" He says in this deathly calm voice. My eyes widen in recognition, and I sigh. I turn around to go sit in the chair in the far corner, but I'm faced with Sam.

"Nice of you to join us Paul." He says so low I could barely hear. Now, I'm not one to be scared; really you should be scared of _me._ But with the look on Sam's face…. It was a mixture of disappointment, shame, and anger. I swallowed and walked over to the chair. Sam goes and stands in the middle of all of us.

"I have a very important announcement, so please- all of you listen closely." He says. We all lean in closer; eager to hear the important news.

"We will be taking in another pack." He lets out. Everyone lets out a shocked gasp except for me. In my head I'm like, '_What the heck!? There are other wolves out there? How did we not know this?'_

Yeah. It's sad.

"There pack leader is named Greg. There is one girl wolf though…. Please be nice to her. She's going through some bad stuff and she does not want to be bothered. Leah, that goes to you as well." Sam says sternly. We all nod muttering while Leah's eyes are glittering in happiness.

"You are all dismissed. And remember extra patrols for a month." He says singling me out. Everyone's back to glaring at me and I shrug. When everyone leaves, I finally decide to get up and go to my room upstairs. But Sam puts a hand on my shoulder and spins me around. His eyes are smoldering in anger, and he's shaking hard.

"Paul…." He says shakily.

"You need to stop…. Overreacting with your emotions. Just because you get mad at one of the pack members doesn't mean you can storm out and take a night outside in the woods. You're setting a terrible example. You're setting a bad example, for the whole pack! Paul, you're one of the oldest guys here and even if you don't know it…. The younger ones admire you. Please just _try _to be more reluctant to blowing up." Sam says, finally finishing his long speech. I nod silently; turning around to go to my room and sit in shame.

Is it weird I feel embarrassed?

Skye's P.O.V.

The day after my junk-food crave my stomach hurt horribly. I moaned, leaning over the toilet to throw up. As I did this, I felt someone pull my hair back because I forgot to put it in a ponytail this morning. I turn around to see who saved my hair from being covered in barf and look up to see…. Fawn.

Fawn was like my mother. After my parents abandoned Heather and I, Fawn took us in and showed us Greg and the pack.

Yep, that's right after we both phased my mom and dad took off because they were scared of us.

The cowards.

Flashback:

_I was at school at lunch and the 'populars' were annoying me again. I had a chance to be popular once, all the guys liked me and girls always wanted to be first to my parties._

_But I didn't take up the offer._

_I didn't want to become snotty and stuck-up, like most of the popular kids were. So I declined._

_"Oh Skye…. I see you've decided to sit alone today." A squeaky voice said in an almost hissing voice. I ignored her in response, like I usually do._

_"But really…. What other choice does she have but sit alone? To be fair, she doesn't have any friends to talk to…. it almost makes my heart ache." She says; letting a fake tear slip from her eye. A deeper voice pitched in._

_"Yeah. Skye will never have a life. She's ugly, useless, and stupid; I even heard her parents were planning on putting them up for adoption!" Mike sneered. This sent me over the top and I pinned both of them to a locker. Their backs hit the metal loudly, setting the whole cafeteria quiet. I spoke quietly in their ears._

_"Look. Just because I ditched you guys and you want me to become part of your freaky group, doesn't mean you can talk about my family." I snarl at them. My top blew; I couldn't deal with it anymore! The constant harassing, the stupid insulting, they needed to be taught a lesson._

_A painful one._

_Of course, Heather being the sensible one came over and eased my hands off of their arms. They shook their arms out, probably numb. Their eyes wide with fear, they scrambled away and I growled almost like an animal._

_"Stop Heather, They need to be taken care of!" I screech. She turns at me and looks at me. This makes me start to shake, and when things couldn't get any worse…._

_"Oh look Skye's finally deciding to stand up to us. Tired of our bullying?" Another voice, this time a more scared voice said. I turned to face them, and I was shaking harder._

_"Oh wow you even had to get your nerd of a sister to save you. How sweet…. A mental family together. Skye, the anger-management one, Heather, the quiet bookworm, Mrs. Smith, the crazy old lady who deems her house to be haunted, and Mr. Smith, the lunatic workaholic." The voice said again; this time stronger. This sent both me and Heather off the edge._

_"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT YOU UGLY ATTENTION-SCEETHING SNAKE!" I yell before lunging at them. I got in a few bruising punches, and that's when I noticed hair sprouting from my arms. My eyes widened, and everyone in the cafeteria went ballistic, and Heather and I slipped out before anyone could catch us. _

_We ran all the way home; and about as soon as we got to our house we both phased. I was no longer standing on two feet, but four. Mom and Dad were out there and they both screamed. I looked at Heather and we both were scared. How did this happen?_

_The next morning they were gone._

_I never went back to school._

End of Flashback

'Thanks Fawn." I say timidly.

"It's no problem sweetie. I just came over to remind you we're leaving in three days. I saw you hadn't packed and…. Well-," She trailed off and I groaned. I had totally forgotten!

"I'm sorry; I'll be done before we leave." I promise her and she calms down a bit.

"Okay sweetie, whatever you say." She says and she leaves the room.

Time to pack.

**So... review? Thanks and I'm out!**

**~Glitter  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! This one is SUPER SHORT, but it was either this or wait until next week to get an update. I figured you might want an update today. Thank you to all of the people who are following, reviewing, and favoriting! I'm not one to force you guys to review, but even if you don't wanna review just favorite or something! And if you don't have an account and you're reading just review. If you don't want to, that's cool with me.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter!**

I'm satisfied. I just finished four hours of straight packing. I took everything from my wardrobe, which really wasn't all that much. I took my sheets and comforter, and special little trinkets and electronics I use. I took my trusty IPod, Kindle Fire, and my laptop. I took pictures of Heather and me together. This made me tear up, but I keep on remembering my promise to Greg. I have to be strong, no matter what.

I walk downstairs, trying to keep the memories of this house before we have to leave it forever.

Is everything in life this sad?

I get my luggage, and walk over to Fawn and Greg's house. Fawn is also Greg's imprint. I knock on the door lightly. Fawn opens the door, her brown hair put in a high ponytail. She was wearing house clothes; a simple red T-shirt; probably Greg's and some sweat pants.

"Come in Skye!" She tells me pushing me in. My eyes widen in surprise until I smell something delicious- _chocolate chip waffles. _

"I actually made your favorite, Skye! Chocolate chip waffles!" She squeals and I roll my eyes.

"Thanks Fawn." I say. She nods her head and fixes me up a rather large plate.

There were six waffles on one plate, stacked on top of each other with delicious syrup pouring off of the top. The aroma was heavenly, and I sigh inwardly. Apart from the fluffy waffles overloaded with chocolate chips there were scrambled eggs with some shredded cheese on top. Sausages and bacon covered the top of the eggs and a bowl of grits steamed on the side.

"Thank you so much Fawn." I mutter. She smiles proudly and I almost laugh.

But I can't.

I stuff as much as I can into my mouth at once, swallowing large amounts. After ten minutes everything is wiped clean, and my stomach is still hungry for more. But I am part wolf so you can't really blame me.

'Do you want some orange juice Skye?" She asks sweetly. I nod vigorously and down three glasses. I walk into their living room and plop down on the couch.

"Hey Fawn can you- oh, hi Skye." I hear Greg say. I look up to the stairs and find Greg in a towel. I shake it off.

After all, I see shirtless guys almost every day.

"Hey Greg." I say. He nods in my direction and starts to talk to Fawn. I tune them out and turn on the TV, watching some good 'ol Tom and Jerry.

"Well, we're leaving during the night so we'll be there by morning." Greg tells me.

"Okay that's cool." I mumble. Both Greg and Fawn looked at me worriedly.

"You're okay with moving, right Skye? You know, with what happened to Heather…. You're okay, right?" I hear Fawn ask me. Tears threaten to fall, but I hold them back and swallow instead.

"Of course I'm fine. As long as I can come back and visit her…. Gravestone," I say breathing in "Then I'll be okay I guess." I finish. Fawn smiles at me.

"You're a brave girl Skye." She tells me and I nod. _Of course I am. _

"Thank you Fawn." I say lightly. Then in come the boys; the quiet house being filled with noises.

"So. Who's ready to move?" I hear Quil say. I run a hand through my hair and sigh.

Like he said, _who's ready to move?_

Certainly NOT ME.

**SOOOOO SORRY it's so short! :/ But that's all I could do. Review and I'm out!**

**~Glitter  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I didn't expect to get any reviews since last chapter was an A/N, so... yeah. But I'm back with a real update! :D This is when Paul and Skye FINALLY meet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer owns it. I do own the plot of this story, and my OC's.  
**

**On with the story!  
**

Chapter 5

Today was the day that the other pack comes. Everyone was happy and excited, but I was still moping about what Sam said. Was I really that bad?

'Paul?' I hear Embry call my name. I almost growled at him, but I took it back and looked at him with a grim line on my face instead.

"Is your room clean? That's what Sam wanted us to do.' He tells me. I nod and he goes somewhere else, probably to bug someone else.

About two hours later, the doorbell goes off and we all gather around to see the new members of our pack. The door was opened, and a large amount of luggage bags stuffed themselves into the living room. After that came a bunch of guys just like us.

All russet skinned, all dark brown eyes, all wolves. I didn't see any girls. In the corner of my eye I saw Leah deflate the slightest bit. As the door was closing, a hand caught the door instinctively.

A feminine hand.

I started to feel weird, my stomach was doing flips and I felt amazing.

What was this? Butterflies, I think they call it?

When the door fully opened my breath hitched. A teenage girl snarled as her hand caught in the door and she looked up.

That's when I really got to see her beautiful face.

She had our skin, but it was darker, almost mocha. She had big chocolate brown eyes and bouncy, curly black hair. Her skin was flawless, minus the few pimples on her forehead.

She was about 6'2, and she wore a navy blue tank top with a jean vest on top. She had on jean shorts, and purple Converse on. I couldn't stop staring; the world seemed to have stop.

All there was was _her,_ and she was glowing and it felt like the world shifted in position. She did a 360 of the room, and hurried upstairs. I pushed my way through the other guys, and almost followed her but I knew I shouldn't. I just _knew._

And it was freaky.

"Ooh, Paul please don't tell me you imprinted on her!" I hear Jared groan quietly. I growl at him and immediately quiet.

"Shut up, Jared." I say sharply and he shuts his mouth.

Then I realized: I imprinted. I freakin' _imprinted _and I feel great! But I shouldn't feel great. I should feel disgusted at myself! Now I'm going to go all soft on everyone…. I could never deal with that. But maybe it will help with my anger….

Nah, probably not.

**I am hating Word so much right now. I had typed up a really long nice chapter for the imprinting thing and then it deleted it! So that is why this chapter is short. I have to retype EVERYTHING now... next chapter will be more Skye's P.O.V. Sorry guys. :/ Review and I'm out.**

**~Glitter  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I'm back with a new update! This is Skye's P.O.V, whoever is reading. Thank you scigeekgirl for reviewing! I quite like this chapter. :) Next chapter will be pretty intense, so be happy!**

Skye's P.O.V.

We had finally gotten to their house.

Hooray. Ah, sarcasm you've gotta love it.

"C'mon Skye let's hurry up!" I hear Fawn say cheerily. I turn to face her in a 'wtf' expression. Why was she so happy? But then I remember that she was under the illusion I was happy to be here.

Haha, such a lie.

After pulling my bags out of the trunk, I get a chance to look at their house.

It was an ecru color, made of bricks. They had a white front porch, completed with white rocking chairs on each side. There were big pretty windows which, of course were covered with curtains. Their front yard was filled with vibrant green grass.

Everything looked perfect.

But, it felt like something was out of place.

Oh wait. It's me.

All of the guys got in a line in front of me and I scowled. Of course I would be the last one in.

After they all got in, the door was closing rapidly. I snarl and run over to close it.

And it's really hard to run when you're carrying a bunch of luggage bags. My hand catches in the door and I open it. I feel great, like I have butterflies in my stomach or something. I felt like a bird instead of a wolf. I felt like I could fly. I opened the door to new faces and I looked around the room for something special. Finding nothing, I hurried upstairs. I looked for a room to put all of my stuff in and threw them in a random room. I was looking for a hiding place in each room. I found one, inside of a closet. It was a small door but I could surprisingly fit. It was cozy, even if dust was everywhere.

I mean, it's not like I'm allergic to it or something.

I lay down and close my eyes.

I knew it was a guy's room from the big shirts and the scent. I just didn't know whose. I heard the door open and close and I prayed they wouldn't find me in here. They were coming closer to the closet and I hold my breath.

Just my luck, the person opens the small door.

"Hey." The guy says. The feeling of butterflies was back, but it was so much stronger.

He had the same skin tone as everyone else. His eyes were a rich dark brown, I was so close I could see a few golden flecks in them. His hair was a really, really dark brown it almost looked black. On the ends of his hair it curled slightly and that made me smile. His face had no blemishes, nor anywhere else on his body. His smile was warm and welcoming and I couldn't help but grin.

Wait, what was up with me? I hadn't smiled in about three weeks.

We were just staring at each other, there was only him. A sensation wrapped around me and I immediately felt safe. I felt like I knew everything about him and it seemed like an imaginary bond wrapped me around him and I couldn't get out.

I didn't necessarily want to get out anyways so... it's cool.

"Hi." I finally say back. Then I realize he found me.

So much for a secret hiding place.

"So, what brings you into my room?" He asks jokingly.

"Just wanted to get some quiet." I reply.

"I'll warn you now, there's never quiet here. Even when we're asleep because we snore." He says grinning. I let out a laugh and his whole entire body seems to brighten at the sound.

"Well you should get out of there." He tells me.

"Why?" I reply defiantly.

"Because you're probably going to get sick and there are humongous bugs in there." He says bluntly.

I screech and jump into his arms. I feel his chest rumble with laughter as he pulls me out. I cross my arms, pouting.

That wasn't funny.

I know you guys are thinking, really Skye? Afraid of bugs?

But that's the only thing I'm scared of.

Once he finally calms down, I register that he still has me in his arms.

He was so warm, and I wanted to stay here, in his grasp. I wanted to snuggle into his chest and for him to stroke my hair. I shake my head.

What in the world is up with me? He takes me over to the bed and I crawl out of his arms.

"My name's Paul." He tells me.

"Skye." I tell him.

"Cool name." He says. I nod.

We stayed on that bed for I don't know how long, just talking about the most random things. I was pretty happy with him and the talk just felt natural with him.

"How did you know I was in there?" I finally ask.

"I don't know…. I just knew." He says.

"Oh." I mumble.

"Wow, you seem perfectly fine. Sam said that-," Paul trails off. I've stood up, glaring at him.

"What did he say? That a girl from the new pack is helpless so be as nice to her as possible? I bet you just came up here to be my pity party!" I growl.

His eyes widen in reply. Then his eyes flash anger and I almost get scared, he looks really mad. He's shaking so bad, and I know this means he's about to phase.

"It's nothing…. Like that." He tries to say through his shaking.

"I just thought you were pretty cool. Sam- Sam told us…. You had gone through a dark time so don't be mean or mess around…. Nothing like what you _assumed_." He spat. I walked out of the room.

Before I closed the door, I said "Dinner's ready."

_Then_ I slam the door.

**The end of Chapter 6! In my house in real life, I have one of those doors in our closets. And I'm allergic to dust in real life too. XD I can't wait for next chapter, it will be amazing! Skye is a little on edge... that's why she kind of started to yell at him when any other human being wouldn't care. But then again, she's not really human. :) So, I liked it but what do you guys think? Review and tell me! I'm out!**

**~Glitter  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I don't know if I said it, but I will update on Fridays or Saturdays and today is a Saturday so... yep. Thanks scigeekgirl for reviewing! I got a few follows and/or favorites, so thanks for those! I like this chapter I hope you like it too.**

**On with the story! (I'm not doing a Disclaimer anymore.)  
**

Skye's P.O.V.

I was furious! What were they doing, trying to send Paul to me? To just get angry and storm off?

Oh wait, that was me.

I run a hand through my hand hair and sigh. I take a seat at the table and look at all of my new pack friends. They were all the same, dark brown eyes, russet skin, and dark brown or black hair. Each of their hairstyles were different from each others', well for the most part. I was so different from the rest of them. I was half Quileute; I'm mixed with African American. My eyes are a different color, and my hair is pretty curly. Shaking my head, my nose finally catches the aroma of delicious food.

I see beef stew, piping hot. The steam rises out of the pot to tease our noses with its scent. Potatoes, carrots, beef, peas, all in a thick broth. Baked potatoes are served with everything on top to go with it. In the jest of it all, I smell the cozy scent of cinnamon rolls baking in the oven and my stomach growls loudly. I hear a laugh sound out from the kitchen.

"Whoever's tummy growled, don't worry the food will be done in about five minutes!" I hear Emily say. I blush and wrap my arms around my stomach and try to wait for the food.

Key word: _try._

In what felt like eternity, but was only five minutes I hear them bring everything inside. Fawn and Emily look at each other and I know what they're thinking. If they set the pot on the table, let's just say everyone will be covered in stew. They go to the cupboard and get large bowls for each of us. I watch them as they use the ladle to scoop out the food. They go through each, making sure to fill the bowls to the top.

Emily drifts off to put the potatoes on an individual plate for all of us. As soon as it's done they rush over, sporting out the bowls and I see some of the stew slosh out but I don't care. As soon as I get mine I grab my spoon and immediately start eating. The stew burned my mouth, but it tasted so good I didn't even care. Almost finishing my bowl, I looked up to see everyone else doing the same.

I was still hungry for more, but I settled for my baked potato filled with butter, salt, sour cream, cheese, and bacon.

So unhealthy…. But so delicious….

I wolfed it down and sat there, waiting for everyone else to finish. I saw Seth raise his head, panting hard.

"Can I have more?" He asks and I hold back a laugh. A bunch of murmurs are heard, agreeing with Seth until everyone was yelling asking for seconds. Fawn looked at Emily sheepishly.

"We only made enough for one serving." They said.

"What!?" They all said. I saw that Paul didn't scream along with them, he looked down at his plate feebly, barely getting any broth on his spoon.

That's when I felt the numb tugging in my heart of this terrible sadness, I felt like I wanted to cry. My eyes started to water, but I blinked back the tears and swallowed loudly.

Paul's big brown eyes were staring at me, sadness washed over them. I stared back but shook my head, looking away. Everyone's voices blurred as I only thought about what happened earlier. I guess I shouldn't have assumed anything, it was a rash decision. I decided to do the only thing I could. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry." I burst out, look in Paul's direction. His head perks up. Everyone looks at me strangely, at the random outburst, but I didn't care. I needed to say sorry. I felt a stare next to me so I turned to look at the person. She was a girl with almost black hair and piercing eyes. Her eyes now had a twinkle in them.

"Wow." She says, shaking her head. I'm confused, what?

"You've got it bad." She says laughing to herself. I'm still confused until my eyes widen as realization dawns on my face.

I imprinted.

I run out of the room, scared half to death.

I imprinted!

Paul's P.O.V.

My head was pounding with thoughts of Skye and I softly growled; trying to shake her out of my head. If she hated me anyways, why should I be thinking about her? I absentmindedly inhaled the smell of stew but I didn't care.

I was worried about Skye.

Did she hate my guts? Was she mad at me? Did I scare her away?

Questions swarmed in my head and I tried to calm down the chaos going on in my mind. I stared at the table, as if the swirls of designs in the wood were that interesting. Skye was on the other side of the room, looking back at the food longingly. I almost smiled at the thought.

If only I could smile.

Shaking my head, I kneaded my temples and let out a deep breath.

"Why are you doing that Paul?" I hear Seth ask carefully. For once I didn't get mad, but I replied.

"It's nothing." I mutter, trying to get thoughts of Skye out of my head.

"Oh, you're worried about your imprint." He says in understanding. I turn to look at him, eyes widened.

"She isn't my imprint!" I whisper-yell. He snorts as if in a 'yeah right' thought and I narrow my eyes. He raises his hands in surrender, and I turn to look at the table again.

I hear clattering and the sloshing of stew and I know our food has come. The pack dove on the food as if it was a vampire they were dying to kill. I would be along with them, but I felt I couldn't because I hurt Skye. I played with my stew, not taking a bite. After everyone was done I heard Seth ask for seconds. People started to yell, until the chaos lightened into silence.

"I'm sorry." I hear a voice say loudly. I look up to see Skye, I knew it was her voice. Immediately tons of weight on my shoulders lifted, and my shoulders relaxed and I could breathe easier. I ate and watched Skye, Leah was talking to her. I saw the more Leah talked, the more Skye's eyes widened until she ran out of the room.

Anger swelled inside of me, how dare Leah make her so sad! I turn to glare her way before running up the stairs to follow Skye. I heard sobs coming from my room, and I felt my throat close up at the noises that came from there. I shivered, and opened the door, almost breaking the handle trying to get in.

I wished I hadn't come in.

Skye tried to get into her 'hiding place' in my closet as she cried. Her face was wet with salty tears, screams racked from her body. I knew I had to help her. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

I snatched her up in my arms; not letting her be anywhere else but in my grasp. I walked us over to my bed to find that my shirt was already drowning in the tears. I stroked her hair murmuring to her. I knew she didn't hear what I was saying.

Her chocolate orbs were glazed over in some terrible memory. I wanted to help her so much, but I had no idea what she was crying so hard about. I gently rested her on her bed and she immediately curled up into a ball, her knees pressing into her chest.

"Sam! Emily! Fawn!" I shouted through the door.

"Something's wrong with Skye!" I said louder. I heard the bang of the door being slammed open to see a worried Fawn.

"Oh no…." She murmured.

"What?" I say irritated, I didn't know what was going on.

"It's happened." She said. I almost yelled I was so mad.

"What?" I say, this time louder. She's finally turned to me.

"She's imprinted." Fawn says bluntly. The pieces weren't clicking; I didn't understand.

"She's imprinted. On you. And she's scared half to death." Fawn says, this time explaining more.

_Ohhhhhhhh_, I think.

_We are so screwed._

**I think that's a good cliffhanger... I guess. I will be having exams next week and those are really important for our grades so I won't be on FanFiction for a little bit, I hope you understand. I will TRY to get up the next chapter on Friday or Saturday, by then exams will be over. Review and I'm out!**_  
_

**~Glitter  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Something's wrong with my Doc Manager. It's not letting me paste my story from Word. Sorry, and this chapter would've been really good. I'll try to get it up this week. :/ Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooo everyone! My Doc Manager is finally back up and I can update again! YEAAAAAA!** So,** no reviews but I got a few favorites so thank you for that. :)  
**

**On with the next chapter!  
**

I ran upstairs. No, no, no this can't be happening. I find myself in Paul's room again, it makes it even more real! I imprinted on Paul Lahote, why else would I have gravitated towards his room. I realize tears have wet my face and I rub them away, desperately trying to climb out of the reverie I was stuck in.

My mind was overcome with thoughts of Heather. Her dying, her 'imprint.' It was all too much. Sadness swallowed me, and I had thought I might have been healing the slightest bit. I heard screams, were they mine? I had no idea. I tried to get to my supposedly 'secret place' but I felt large warm arms tear me away from the door and set me on the bed. I buried my face in his chest, not really caring about the fight we had just had earlier today. I just wanted someone to be there, there for me.

I pulled myself away from his chest long enough to see that his shirt was drenched in my tears, if I wasn't so sad I might've blushed at the thought.

Oh on, here come the memories.

_"Please," She sobbed._

_"Kill me. I don't wanna be a vampire. Please," She breaks out into another fit of crying. She jumps down from her place in the tree, standing in front of me. I raised a paw, unsheathing my claws, about to slash her throat and then go get a match. _

_To my surprise, she wiped away her tears her saddening face transforming into a horrible grin, her two pointy fangs glinting in the moonlight. _

_"You stupid wolves. Always killing us. Not anymore. I will kill all of you and then start on any other wolves left." She screeches. My reactions were off as she put two fists into my side; I wheezed and recovered trying to get in a scratch. She moved quickly flipping me onto my back where my stomach was exposed. She pummeled me, my blood dripping on the ground. Her eyes practically smiled at the scent of the blood. She took one of her pale fingers, wiping my blood onto her skin. She took it up to her mouth, her pink tongue darting out to taste it. She let out a sound of pleasure._

_"Wow I didn't know wolves tasted so good…. Maybe I should share my observations with the rest of my friends?" She laughs. The girl jumped off of me, climbing back into the tree. I thought she was done with me, but really she was set on jumping onto my stomach breaking practically all of the bones in my body. Just as she set off to jump, Heather dashes in and takes the death-blow. She falls straight to the ground, wheezing, and her breathing slowing._

_My little sister Heather…. Is dying._

_Why Heather? Seriously? Don't worry; back-up is on the way for us. I try to reassure her frantically. It was true; I heard the scraping of paws on the ground. _

_No Skye. I was meant to do that. Hey, I proved you right didn't I? I really can be with you guys. She says hoarsely. My eyes water as I look into her deep brown eyes._

_Heather, you didn't have to do this. You were already amazing. I tell her._

_You could've told me that before I decided to go and save your life. She says sarcastically._

_Oh look there's the bright light that brings me to Heaven. Guess I've been a good little girl…. See you someday, Skye- love you…._

It replayed and kept on going, I faintly heard shouts and a door opening, but I was lost and I couldn't get out. The thoughts swarmed in my brain, my head pounding on overload, I couldn't take it.

This is really sucky.

Paul's P.O.V.

"Why is she so scared?" I ask irritably. Fawn looks at me.

"Her sister, Heather had a…. a bad encounter with imprinting." She stutters out, tears forming at the brim of her eyes. My eyes widen.

"What happened?" I asked bluntly, immediately regretting my words. She nods and waves her hand, sniffling.

"No no, you deserve to know, you are her imprint after all." She says. I nod meekly, willing her on to start the story of Skye's dead sister. I looked down at Skye, her brown eyes in their own world. Why did she have this effect on me?

Is there a way to undo fate?

I brushed a loose curl from her face. She still had tears spill from her eyes. She shook, but not letting sound escape her mouth. I looked at Fawn and she began:

"One day Heather came home with a giddy grin on her face. She was dazed, her eyes glazed over in what seemed to be happiness. Skye tried to talk to her- but she wouldn't say anything. I'm trying to sum this up as quick as possible." She says.

"C'mon, finish." I say as nice as I can be. She nods and continues.

"One day Heather never came home. Skye was worried sick and she phased into her wolf form, sniffing out her sister's scent to find where she went. When she finally found Heather, she was in a flimsy chair in a garage with a guy. He held a gun to her head, muttering about how they would both be happy dying together. Heather tried nothing in him, fully believing the idiot.

Skye was outraged, mauling the man. Heather dialed 911 to help him before Skye took Heather in her jaws, carrying her back to us. Ever since Skye was weary of imprinting. And now that she's experienced it…. She doesn't know how to deal with it." Fawn finishes. Pride swells in my chest, at the thought of Skye beating up some guy. She sure is amazing.

Wait…. Where did that come from?

I glance at Skye, and then back at Sam, Emily, and Fawn who are staring at me. I reluctantly let go of her, walking downstairs. It was hard to let go of her, knowing how vulnerable she was at the moment. As soon as I reached the last step on the stairs, the whole pack bombarded my with questions.

"How is she?"

"Why was she screaming?"

"Did you imprint on her?"

"Is she gonna die?" And many more were heard throughout the room. I shake my head.

"She's not doing so well. She's screaming because of something Skye probably would want to tell you…. if she doesn't punch you first." I smirk, avoiding the third question.

"And last, who the heck thinks she's gonna die? Really, you all need to get back in school because that was one of the stupidest questions to ever ask." I say. One of the boys from her pack nods worriedly.

"Yeah, that's right. Skye is strong, one of the strongest in our pack! We shouldn't mess with her." The guy says. I chuckle lightly. Skye can beat up people, she's strong…. What more is there to know about her?

I sit down on the couch, and I realize that I had my own questions I wanted the answer to.

_Is she okay? This is my fault, I think._

_Where in the world is Leah so I can punch her face in?_

_I hope she's not in like a depression or something…._

_What is wrong with me?_

The last one echoed in all of my thoughts. I shook my head and waited.

It was killing me.

For what seemed an eternity later, Fawn came downstairs. She skimmed over us, until she found me.

"She wants to see you." Is all she says, and I pray she's okay. I run up the stairs, in a mental fight with myself. I wanna see her, but what if she's nor doing good? Or what if she just wants to see me so she can spit in my face and call me an idiot? What is wrong with me? I don't get nervous on stuff like this! Girls whine about stuff like that.

By the time I'm done arguing with myself, I reach my door. Putting my hand on the cool metal of my doorknob, I open it to see nothing. My heart starts to pound.

"Paul?" I hear her voice crack and my head whips to where I hear her voice. I rush over to her side; she was tucked into my bed, her face turned to look at me. I didn't say anything, just relished in her presence.

"Skye." I tell her, almost smiling. Her big brown eyes glittered with tears and I almost called Fawn back up here, but with a frail hand, she touched my hand.

Just the simple touch of her stroking the skin on my hand sent shocks through me. They weren't painful, they were pleasurable actually. I tried to be as careful as possible, and held her hand in mine. My larger hand swallowed hers, but they fit. Of course they didn't fit perfectly, there were different grooves in our hands but it felt like a puzzle piece clicked together. She must've felt it too because she looked at me, wonder in her eyes.

"Paul…. I really am sorry." She croaks and I shush her.

"Don't talk, Skye. I know you're still hurting, I don't take it personally." I say softly. Her shoulders drop in relaxation at the words. Then I realize; that is the probably the most sensitive thing I've ever said.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and she nods. I lean down to her height so she doesn't have to crane her neck to see.

"Are you sure?" I ask her. She nods again, this time a whisper of a smile on her face.

Maybe we could start over?

"Let's start over." I tell her. She nods again.

This could be okay.

But first I have to find Leah. After talking quietly with her I leave so she can rest. As soon as I close the door softly, I turn down the stairs.

"LEAH! YOU ARE IN A BUNCH OF MESS RIGHT NOW!" I growl out, trying not to burst into a wolf at the foot of the steps.

Yup, this is how life should be.

**Pretty good length, if I do say so myself. Love you guys, review and I'm out.**

**~Glitter  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people! Back with a new chapter! Thank you Glassheart-x for reviewing also thank you for the four new followers! :D  
**

**Glassheart-x: LOL, your name is Heather? Cool! And yeah, I really hate the vampires in Twilight so all of my Twilight fanfics will be wolf ones. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**This one is long chapter, well at least for me it is.  
**

**On with the story!  
**

I kept a watchful eye on Skye. I was so worried about her, and it was making me sick. I had all of the thoughts about how imprints suck, but when I actually come to face her I melt and do _everything _for her.

It's weird, because she's my everything.

I wish she wasn't.

But I just gravitate towards her.

I rubbed my temple, thinking about this made my head ache. I shook my head, throwing on a shirt and laying on my bed, staring at the print on the ceiling. I don't know how long I stayed there, thinking about nothing. It was the most relaxed I had been in a while. I heard a soft knock on the door and I sighed.

"Come in." I said quietly.

Skye came inside, still in her pajamas. She wore a short sleeved black shirt and pink fuzzy shorts with socks on her feet. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, a piece left out.

"Paul." She said.

"Yes?" I say. What happened surprised me.

She crawled on the bed right next to me, putting her arms around me. I looked at her.

"Yes?" I repeated. She shook her head, just nuzzled into my neck. She was making this hard for me. I turned the other way, trying to not think about her and what she was doing. Her fingers traced my arm affectionately and I almost made a noise of satisfaction.

"Paul." She says again. I look back at her again, this time into her eyes. We both layed on the bed, about a foot away from each other now. She moved her hand towards mine, and I twined them together.

I couldn't take it anymore, bringing her to me. She inhaled and I almost smiled.

"Do you…. wanna do something?" She asked, her voice muffled from her head buried in my chest. Before I replied I heard someone start to yell upstairs.

"Paul?" Someone yelled. She groaned and I grinned.

"Just a second," I said before opening the door.

"Yeah Sam?" I asked.

"You're on patrol, along with Jared and Quil." He says.

"But today's my day off!" I reply.

"Extra patrols, remember?" He says angrily. I growl loudly, smashing my door in before storming over to my closet to get clothes to change into after patrol.

"If that door breaks, you're paying for it!'' I hear Sam snarl. I don't reply so I don't get madder.

"Paul, don't get mad." Skye says feebly. I turn to her, my eyes blazing. She shrinks back, whimpering softly. I realize what I did and mumble a 'sorry.' Throwing the clothes over my shoulder I look over at Skye. She's practically pressed her back against the wall, trying to get away from me.

Suddenly, all of my anger is replaced with guilt.

I swiftly walk over to her, about to say sorry but she lets out a cry and tries to make it to the door.

"Skye please don't be like that, I'm sorry I didn't mean it…." I trail off. She looks at me, her hand on the doorknob and I curse my short temper. I take her hand in mine, but now it trembles with fear.

"Really, you've got to believe me." I say hoarsely. She nods her head the slightest, still fragile from all that has happened since she's been here.

"I swear I didn't mean it." I tell her truthfully.

"O-Okay Paul. I don't k-know." She says finally. I open the door mentally slapping myself at my stupidity.

"I'll be out patrolling, so stay here." I say. She nods and I walk down the stairs, ignoring Sam's glare on me and join Quil and Jared outside.

Yeah, patrolling guys! Woohoo.

Gotta love that sarcasm.

Skye's P.O.V.

I walked to my room, shaking. Paul scares me a lot when he's mad.

Yeah, as if that isn't obvious.

I got my IPod out and scrolled through the songs, and settling on a random song. I softly sang along with it, grabbing my mug of hot chocolate. I sipped on it and stared at nothing. Though it looked like I was relaxed my mind was busy on overdrive. I shook my head, focusing more on the music than anything.

"Skye?" I heard someone ask, their voice muffled through the door.

"Yeah?" I reply. They open the door and I see Fawn. I turn away from her, knowing she wants to talk.

Her black hair was held back by a headband and she had on a red long sleeve shirt and jeans already. She sits on one of my bean bag chairs, a good distance away from me.

"We need to talk." She says finally and I shake my head.

"No we don't. Now leave." I say sharply. I don't want to talk about anything more than I have to.

"Skye, I'm serious you can't be like this right now. We need you to get back on patrol, back to what you were." She replies with the same tone. This makes me angry and I start to shake.

"Shut up! How can I be the same I was if my sister died? Anyone who loses someone will never be the same! So stop talking, you're gonna make me phase here and now." I say gnashing my teeth together to keep from letting the wolf in me free. I see a flash of fear in her eyes, but stays anyways.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Skye. Calm down so we can talk." She says quietly.

"Then what did you mean!? You're no help, not with anything! You made me move here, you made me imprint, this is your and Greg's fault! If we never had to patrol so late, if you gave Heather more privileges maybe she wouldn't be dead right now! Maybe I wouldn't have even known my imprint! But no, we had to move about a week after my sister died, do you think anyone could ever heal that quickly? So just shut the _heck_ up." I yell and run out of the door, immediately phasing as soon as I'm out the door and run, run quickly.

Tears stream from my eyes, knowing I had gone too far _once again._ I tried to reason with myself, but it was impossible with the anger rapidly bubbling out and into the open, showing my true self.

I'm horrible.

_Skye? Skye! _I hear a voice in my mind say frantically. I shake my head, running at almost a leech speed.

_Skye, go back home you're not ready to be out in the forest yet! _Paul tells me, and I let out a bark.

_I'm fine, now go away! _I scream in my head. Soon enough, I see a bloodsucker draining a human. I make my presence known to the vamp and I let out a low growl.

_This is my chance. _I think, and the bloody eyes of the vampire make my skin boil. I let out a howl, and pounce, pure anger streaming in my veins. I tear the thing to shreds, not even giving it a chance to react. I keep on going even though I know there is no chance of this parasite to ever 'live' again.

I claw at it, biting it, hopelessly trying to lose this feeling of madness. I sense another wolf by my side and I bare my teeth, growling.

_Go away Paul. You don't wanna get hurt. _I say in my head. I look at my prey, throwing a match on it and watching I burn.

Even though I killed the leech, I still felt hopelessly empty.

_Skye. Calm down. _He says softly, brushing my side. I turn to him, I was still shaking even though I had already phased. I feel the shakes going away and I look at him.

I phased back behind a tree suddenly, and start crying. Not crying for Heather, not crying because I imprinted. I was crying because of how mad I was.

I was so blinded by anger; tears flowed from my eyes freely. Paul had pulled on his shorts, and handed me his shirt with his head turned the other way. I pulled it over my head quickly, and I smelled Paul all over it. I stood up, latching onto Paul quickly. He slowly put his arm around my waist, as if he was afraid to do it.

"Shh, you've gotta get home before you really hurt someone." He murmurs in my ear. I let out a shaky breath, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, everything is always my fault. I'm always crying or screaming or yelling, and you always have to come and calm me down. I hate it, why can't I be the same like Fawn said?" I tell him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You're going through a tough time Skye; you can't beat yourself up about it. You're still confused; you don't know what to do. And that's okay, because you have me." He's stopped walking towards the house now, and he's looking down at me.

I stop as well, my eyes glittering from unfallen tears.

"T-thank you Paul." I say, biting my lip and I look down blushing. He tilts my head up, and kisses my softly.

Electricity tingles on my insides, from my toes to my fingertips. I put my arms around his neck, bending his head down. He pulls me to him, and I smile. He kisses me a little harder this time, a reassuring kiss. I tilt my head to the side slightly; wrapped up in him.

I know now. Having an imprint is nothing bad at all. As long as it's a guy like Paul, everything is all good.

We continue for a few seconds and I pull away, burying my face in his chest.

We walk home in silence.

We walk through the door together, and I turn away from Greg and Fawn's stares.

"Skye…." Greg trails off. I don't reply, I just walk upstairs, leaving Paul with them.

I leave the door open a crack for Paul. I hear him talking with them, and I think I got him in trouble.

I mean, he was supposed to be patrolling when he found me.

And that's when I hear that their conversation is not scolding him, but it's talking about me.

"Hey guys…." I hear Paul say awkwardly. I smile at that.

"Look, before you tell me to go back out I was only bringing Skye back home I promise I'll go straight back right no-…." Greg cuts off Paul's ramble.

"We don't care if you have to go back out now. We're just really worried about Skye." He admits.

"We want you to watch her, make sure she's getting better like she's supposed to." I hear Fawn's soft voice say.

"Did you ask Sam about this?" Paul says in confusion.

"Yeah, he was really mad at first since you're supposed to have extra patrols, but he agreed since you're her imprint she'll probably listen to you the best." Greg finally says.

"Thank you." Paul says, ending the conversation.

Heavy footsteps climbed up the stairs and he opened the door.

"You feeling better?" He asks. I nod, and he smiles.

"Good." He says. We just stare at each other in silence.

"…You heard everything they said downstairs, didn't you?" He asks knowingly. I grin mischievously at him and he laughs.

"So you know I'll be watching you 24/7 right?" He asks as well. I nod again.

"They didn't say you had to be a stalker though." I mumble and he narrows his eyes playfully.

"I heard that." He says and I giggle. I take the remote and turn on the TV, changing to a random channel. I make a motion with my hand to for him to come in and he sits down next to me, looking at the TV.

Night starts to fall on us, although the moon shines bright. The colors of the TV flicker and bounce on the walls in my room, and I realize that while we had been watching TV he put his arm around my shoulders and we were a lot closer than before.

We were a _lot_ closer. In lots of ways.

**Yea! Lots of romance-ness in that chapter! :D Hoped you like the chapter as much as i did! Oh yeah, I'm going to do a question for each chapter from now on.**

**Question: Which Quileute wolf would you be and why?  
**

** Review and I'm out!**

**~Glitter  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, back with a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed my story. :) It means a lot guys.**

**On with the story!  
**

Paul's P.O.V.

Keeping an eye on Skye was way easier than I thought. She practically clung to me nowadays, and it made me happy. Not that she was so scared she always wanted to be next to me, but that she liked me and liked my presence.

Made me feel wanted around here.

I've been having trouble with the pack for a little bit. They seem a little bit distant ever since the whole 'extra patrols' thing which I thought they would've gotten over by now. But no, they like whisper while looking me right in my eye and it gets me freakin' _annoyed_.

If they have somethin' so big and bad to say, come say it to my face.

If you got a problem with me, might as well address it to me, 'cause I don't take that 'whisper behind your back' mess.

I looked down at Skye now. She was sprawled out on my bedroom floor, looking at the TV lazily. I smiled at her; she was the only one who made me happy for a while now.

"Paul?" She said while yawning, pushing a loose curl from her face. She stretched, her little tank top riding up slightly, and her jeans complimenting her figure.

"Hmm?" I tell her, looking back at my window. I hear her rustle and move around, now in my bed.

"I'm tired." She says in a bored tone. When I saw her face, I saw what she meant.

Her eyelids fluttered, trying to stay awake for the sake of me, and she was constantly yawning. I started to get worried; had she not been sleeping properly?

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" I ask her quietly. She shakes her head, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"No, I've been trying to figure this out." She says. I tilt my head in confusion, _what the heck does that mean?_

"Like, the pack and patrols. Also what I'm gonna do to be able to live. Live correctly." She mumbles, going in and out of consciousness.

"You shouldn't be thinking about that, just getting back into your schedule and stuff…." I trail off to hear faint snores and I roll my eyes. Pulling down my navy blue comforter, I gently placed her inside of my bed. She woke up slightly and she muttered.

"Paul, why is the pack acting so strange?" She says drowsily and I shush her.

"Be quiet and go to sleep, okay?" I whisper softly. She shakes her head, pulling on my hand.

"No…. not until you come and sleep in the bed with me." She pouts and I sigh.

"Okay, okay Skye I'm coming." I say in defeat. She weakly smiles and I slip inside the bed with her. Her arms wrap around my waist, her face buried in my side.

"Goodnight Skye." I kiss her forehead affectionately and she nods.

"Night Paul." Skye says before falling back into sleep. I stay up; staring at my ceilings and the strange little designs that were printed into it.

I really did want to know why the pack was acting so strange to me, I haven't done anything I usually don't do or something.

I let out such a low growl, I could barely hear it myself. This is the stuff that gets me mad.

And you all wonder why I get so angry at them. This kind of stupid-ness irks me. I'm serious about what I said earlier, you got something to say to me, you say it to my face or if I ever hear about what you've been saying, you get brutally beat up.

No joke.

After a while and Skye is in a deep sleep, I pry her arms off of me and open the door as quiet as possible. I close the door after me, knowing which pack member will be most likely to tell me what's up.

Seth.

You know, with a little threat sprinkled in there.

I open his door to find him watching TV, the volume really low. He looks and sees me, and the TV flickers in his eye and I can practically smell his fear.

"H-Hey Paul." He stutters over his words, knowing what's coming. I don't reply, just grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him out of the house. He doesn't flail, doesn't scream or anything or else he knows what he's in for.

As soon as I'm a good distance from the house, I get mad. I push him into a tree and he stays there, cowering in fear.

Seth isn't usually like this, none of the pack is. But when you're dealing with me and when I'm _mad_ this is the result.

I speak low and stern, my voice gravelly.

"Now…. You're gonna tell me what's been up with you guys that you keep on going on about, that you can't _just say to my face. _And if you don't, well…. You know how this ends."

His hair is slicked by with sweat from his nervous aura.

"W-well, we were just…. just kind of mad at you and everything." He mumbles. I hear him loud and clear.

"What the hell did I do?" I snarl, now really angry.

His eyes get big and wide, but I don't care.

"Um…. We were saying how lately you've been worse than usual and…." I cut him off, my eyes blazing now.

"Worse than usual? What kind of freakin' mess is that? I've done nothing, heck, I've gotten better." I say, trying not to snap his neck.

"Sam was thinking about…. temporarily taking you out of the pack." He says really low and quiet and I'm smoldering now.

"_What?_" I spit out, disgusted with all of them.

"He says you've been way too disrespectful and your temper certainly doesn't last long, and he says that is really bad. He's disappointed in you for not changing yourself like he told you to." He finishes.

"G-go. Now." I say through clenched teeth, shakily pointing my finger towards the house and he darts away quickly. Anger quickly takes me over and I phase right then and there.

I don't go running, I don't go howling, I don't go killing. I just stand there, shaking uncontrollably, waiting for the adrenaline to leave my body alone. I look up at the dark sky, calming myself considerably. After I feel like I can stand to see the pack, I phase back and change into the clothes I always bring whenever I go out.

I start walking home, not really in a rush to get there anyways.

Everything good always go bad I guess.

**And that's another chapter! hope you guys like it, review and I'm out.  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER guys, hope you like ittttt. :) Okay so no reviews, but I get plenty of followers! As long as someone's reading my stories, lol. This chapter has a lot of stuff in it, like PaulxSkye, they're finally kind of excepting their imprint-thing. Hope you guys like it, and maybe even review? XD No, just kidding. Review if you want, I'm not gonna be pushy about it.**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

"Paul…." I mumble, pulling the sheets over my arms. I yawn loudly, and he smirks at me.

"That tired, huh?" He says with bright eyes. I narrow me eyes playfully at him, smiling.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am that tired." I retort and he just grins. He pulls the covers off of me and says, "Well rise and shine Skye, we're going places today." He says and my eyes get big.

"Where are we going?" I ask excitedly, already getting out of the bed.

"We're going to Seattle, there's some really fun stuff the pack is going to." He says, but I see he stares at everything but me, and a feeling in my stomach starts to make me sick.

"What happened?" I just ask straight out, and the feeling in my stomach gets worse.

"Nothing." He strains out and I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I walk over to the edge of the bed he sat at and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?" I ask gently, and he nods again.

"It's nothing you have to be concerned about, I promise you." He says reassuringly and I shrug anyways.

"Okay then, whatever floats your boat." I tell him and turn around to go back out of them room. I feel his eyes on my back and I turn around.

"If you ever want to tell me what really went down, I'm here." I say softly and close the door, walking towards my room.

Paul's P.O.V.

She shouldn't be asking me what my problems were; I should be asking what her problems were! I shake my head, face-palming. Keeping a cheery façade was easy, but…. The pack was a tender subject for me right now. I just stand up to go take a shower.

I turn on the knob to the shower and put it on its hottest point, waiting for it to heat up. I stared at myself in the mirror, did Skye really need me? Someone else should be her imprint, not me…. I've got too many issues of my own to keep up with her.

Why am I such a screw-up?

Instead of not _wanting _an imprint, I want Skye to get a _new _imprint.

I feel the steam of the water from the shower, and I take off all of my clothes, stepping into the shower. I just let the water run down my back and I calm myself until I can think clearly. I tilt my head back for the water to reach my hair until it's sticking to my back. I stay in there for a while; just letting the water work its magic is good for me.

After actually washing up, I put a towel around my waist and walk into my room. I change into some clothes, letting my hair air dry before I mess with it.

I hear a soft knock at the door.

"Hey Paul." I hear Emily chime and I turn her way, almost frowning.

"Emily." I reply. She looks at me in confusion before shaking her head, closing the door shut behind her. She walks swiftly in her yellow long sleeve shirt and jeans to my bed, sitting quite far away from me.

Oh boy, she sat down and everything! Oh look now she's got the grim set of eyes and a frown on her face.

I must be in a lot of mess.

Skye's P.O.V.

I hear a knock on Paul's door and I raise an eyebrow. I'm like, the only one who ever goes in there anyways. I tiptoe over to his door and see what I think is Emily slip into his room. I press my ear against his door, knowing this has something to do with his behavior earlier.

"So…." She starts off. I hear a huff from Paul.

"Just say whatever it is you have to say." He breathes out.

"Okay then." She replies.

"Well…. Sam has been thinking about you a lot, as I am pretty sure you already know…. and not in a good way either Paul." She starts off and I hear his low snarl. Since Emily's a human, she could never hear something that low and she goes on.

"He's been debating on whether or not"- He cuts her off, growling.

"Just spit it out!" He yells and I almost shrink away from the sharp tone of voice.

"He's decided you're out of the pack for a couple of months!" She shrieks and runs out of his room terrified. She was so scared that she didn't even notice me crouching outside of his door, and tears well up in my eyes. I hear a long trail of curses flow out of Paul's mouth, and I hear a fist smash into something, and I hear something crash to the ground. I peek inside of his room.

"P-Paul," I stutter, one tear slowly making its way out of my eye. He's shaking horribly, and he calms down a little bit. My heart drops when I see his fist, all bloodied.

"Skye…. Did you hear that?" He whispers and I nod very slowly, afraid of his reaction. He sighs and I hear something I never thought I'd hear come out of Paul's mouth.

"I'm hopeless." He croaks, before walking out of the room and I know not to chase him.

Because we get each other like that.

I paced around my room the whole day, no sign of Paul at all and it was worrying me. I was trying to let him have time by himself, but it was so hard on my part.

Time passed quickly, and my mind whirred with different situations Paul could be in right now. I sighed, sitting on a bean bag chair in my room and I flipped on the switch to turn on the television. I immediately zoned it out even though I was trying to get my attention on something other than Paul.

Suddenly and faintly, I hear the door click shut and I rush downstairs to see a shaken up Paul. His hair was an absolute mess and his shirt had holes in it, with grass and dirt stains sprinkled all over it. His jeans he had on were cut into shorts and I gasped.

"What happened Paul?" I say overly-worried about him. How did this happen? He shook his head, his eyes darkened considerably and I thought he was so mad he couldn't see straight but I know he didn't because he looked straight at me.

And no matter how weird and stupid it sounds, he stared right into my soul.

His luminous dark chocolate eyes took me apart until he saw my true self, everything I've been hiding, and everything I wasn't ready to tell. His eyes tore away at me, finding secrets in the torn pieces that no one ever knew.

At that moment, I knew we were totally meant to be together.

Cue gasps from love struck girls.

Yeah, we even have an audience for our love. Beat that, chumps.

Later, I saw he was downstairs and no one else was in the house. I crept down the steps, making sure each of my steps was silent. I tiptoed at the outskirts of the living room, and gave him a surprise hug. I saw him smile weakly and I just buried my head in his neck.

"Are you okay Paul?" I ask with my voice muffled.

"Yeah…. no." He says finally and I pull out of his neck and stare up at him.

"You know that Sam is only doing this because he wants to give the rest of the pack an 'example.'" I tell him and he looks down at me, a puzzled look clear on his face.

"If he lets you off the hook, then the rest of the pack could slack off as well and blah blah blah…" I say grinning. He smiles back at me.

"Maybe. But even if that might be true, I'm going to be the best I've been in a long time." He says determinedly.

"That's the optimistic attitude everyone's been waiting for!" I say and he rolls his eyes. But I still look up at him with warm eyes when he kisses me.

His arms find their way towards my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smile at this and he grins. I kiss his cheek, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" I ask softly and he nods.

"I'll be okay but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed at the pack." He says playfully and I giggle.

"I suppose you're right." I say and we just talk and talk for a while about the strangest things.

And this is why I love him.

Wait, where did _that _come from?

* * *

Later we all gather out to the cars to go out to Seattle. Everyone was there, but all of them seemed to be looking at everything else but Paul and I. Even Fawn was, and Emily couldn't even face Paul, she was still so scared.

I felt him tense up at the awkwardness and I rub his arm soothingly.

"Just ignore it, okay?" I murmur and he shrugs as an answer. We take our own car because we don't want all of that awkwardness everywhere we go.

As we drove on, Paul opened his mouth to speak.

"Skye…. I-I um, uh…." He stutters and I hide the small smirk on my face.

"Yes?" I say waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Never mind." He mumbles and I raise an eyebrow.

"Okayyyyy…." I say, drawing out the 'y' in okay. The radio is on the rest of the way down and I fall asleep.

Paul's P.O.V.

"Skye, Skye wake up!" I whisper-yell. She had fallen asleep by the time we got to the place and she wasn't getting up.

Who knew Skye was a heavy sleeper?

I tried everything. I yelled, I shook her, I freaking _slapped _her. But she wouldn't wake up. The only other thing I could do was kiss her.

And that's exactly what I did. I gave her a hard and alarming kiss and her eyes shot open and she jumped.

"What the….?" She says, not really finishing her sentence and I snort.

"Rise and shine sweetheart." I say sarcastically and she just sticks her tongue out at me.

"We're here." I tell her and she looks out of the window.

It's a carnival, the red and gold lights glowing everywhere. Plenty of people mill around the place, lots of rides and other things keeping you interested. The smell of hotdogs and cotton candy was everywhere, slightly overwhelming. She turns to me and squeals.

"A carnival!? Awesome!" She says, hugging me. I felt my stomach do those weird dragonfl- oops butterfly things and I smiled, having the urge to kiss her.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." I said and she grinned.

"You know me so well." She says sarcastically and I just shake my head this time. She tugs on my hand.

"Let's go," She whines and I tell her to wait a second.

"Gotta wait for the rest of…. them." I say through clenched teeth and she pats my arm.

"Don't worry, okay?" She says and I nod.

"Okay guys let's get in here!" I hear Quil say excitedly and just hearing their voices yell in agreement makes me wanna punch all of them in the face.

Yeah, I have anger issues. Got a problem? Tell 'em to someone who actually cares.

We all cluster around the ticket booth to get out wristlets that show we paid for our stuff. The time was agonizing for Skye it seemed. As soon as we were in, she ran towards a ride.

"Can we please go on this one?" She asks, her eyes wide and her hands clasped together as she begged. I looked at it and heck; I had to look _up_ at it. The thing was huge and had plenty of loops and swerves to leave you breathless.

I didn't know Skye was that type of girl.

"Um…. Sure." I say shrugging and we wait in line. These teenagers who were obviously stupid somehow kept pushing into us, mostly into Skye They were teenage boys, one with greasy brown hair. The other two must've been twins 'cause they looked the exact same with black curly hair and green eyes. They were whispering to each other, but I could hear them loud and clear.

"Yo, dude, see that girl over there? She's _sexy_."

"You got it straight she's fine."

"But look guys, see that guy over there? He's watching her like a hawk."

"Please man, we can go and beat this dude up, 'specially since there's three of us and only one of him."

"You know, you're right man I bet he looks all big and bad but he can throw a weak punch!"

"Once we're done, maybe we can have a little fun with the girl."

"Yeah, we could sure have some fun with that." They start to hoot with laughter and I immediately start shaking.

How do they live with themselves, thinking of girls like that?

I mean, yes of course Skye's beautiful but they would never lay a hand on her. I literally can only see red and Skye already knows that I'm about to do something big.

"Paul, not now this is public." She tells me cautiously with a warning glance. I can't even hear her anymore, I just shove people away until I get to them. I tap one of them on the shoulder and the kid turns around.

"What the heck you think you're doing man? You don't get all touchy touchy like that 'kay? I ain't gay if that's what you're gettin' at." The guy says and his 'crew' laughs but my face is red in anger.

"Look. I hear what you said about my girlfriend." I say through gritted teeth as I tower over him. The idiot just shrugs.

"So, she is sexy. Why else would you be dating her?" He sneers back, and I almost growl at this kid. He throws a punch and I easily dodge it, breaking his arm in the process. He falls to the ground, and his eyes blaze with rage.

"Get him you dipwads!" The one on the floor yells and they come at me and I just punch each of them in the stomach so hard I hear small bones break and they fall to the ground as well. I turn back to see Skye and she's glaring at me. Surprisingly, not too many people were watching, they were too entranced with something else that was happening.

"Paul, calm yourself!" She hisses quietly and the teenagers crawl away.

"I was just trying to protect you." I say, not understanding why she was so mad.

"I know, but you can't just do that whenever you hear someone say stuff about me." She says weakly.

"I know, and I promise I'll never do it again unless they're being really horrible." I say and she smiles.

"Good." She replies and by the time all of this has happened we're at the top of the line. The guy lets us into a two-seater, and I sit down on the far end and she grins.

"This will be great!" She fist pumps. And I hear metal clacking and clicking, maneuvering until the ride groans and we're on the move. I hear people hoot and holler about how amazing this ride will be and I hear other people start to get queasy. But Skye, she's all out happy and smiling.

Maybe this carnival thing was the best thing for her right now.

As the ride got faster and we teeter tottered at the edge of a dip, it lets us go and we all wave our hands in the air, grinning.

The ride was exhilarating and fun.

Exactly what I needed.

As we hop off of the ride, Skye starts on a rant.

"That was amazing Paul! That's the best roller coaster I've been on in a while." She says, still breathless and her hand messy in a cute way from the ride.

"Yeah it was pretty cool." I agree and she smiles.

"Let's go get some food!" Skye says when she catches onto the smell of hotdogs. Finally, something I really agree on. We swiftly walk over to the food court and stay in line.

"How are you liking the carnival?" I ask, but already knowing the answer.

"It's great! I haven't felt like this ever since- uh, um…." She doesn't finish and I already know what she would've said anyways. I pull her to my side.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say it if you don't want to." I tell her and we're at the front of the line. I tell the cashier twelve hotdogs and two root beers. I hand her a twenty five and we wait for a few minutes before she comes out from the back and hands us all of our stuff.

I find a table and we sit down. I hand her five, and I get seven. She pouts.

"Hey! That's not fairrrrr," She says in a cute pouty voice.

"I paid for it, therefore I get more." I tell her simply and she rolls her eyes.

"You won't get away with this." She mutters before starting on her first hotdog. I snicker and start on my own. In about fifteen minutes we ate all of our hotdogs and drained our sodas. After throwing everything into the trash, we start walking again and she gasps.

From everything happening I hadn't realized that it was pretty dark now, that time where it's dark but you can still see people.

"Can we go…. On the ferriswheel?" She questions softly. I look at it, it's wheels turning around and around as it took people up and down.

The most cliché ride in the book.

"Okay." I say and she smiles. Surprisingly there was no real line at this ride and we only had to wait for about five minutes. They open one of the seats for us and we sit down, waiting for the ride to start.

I have a feeling this will probably be the most cliché night of my life.

Skye's P.O.V.

As the ferriswheel starts up, it really is amazing. The lights shine and glow throughout the place, along with the rest of Seattle. I see plenty of people and I feel so much taller than them at this moment. I look at Paul and find he's looking at me.

I blush slightly and he smiles at me, tilting my head up to his. His forehead touches mine and I bite my lip. He kisses my forehead and I get butterflies in my stomach. As the ride descends, he buries his nose in my hair.

"Paul, the ride's over now," I say with closed eyes.

"I know." He murmurs and I can't help but think how adorable it sounds.

"I just wanna stay here and be with you." He tells me and I feel like a little kid who got just what they wanted for their birthday.

"Same with me." I tell him truthfully and I feel his grin and he steps out of the ride.

"Maybe we can do that at home. What do ya say, go home?" He asks me and I nod. I hop out of the seat and cling to him as we walk towards our car. When we get home, no one decided to leave early like us, so we just sat on the couch watching TV. He put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I felt his gaze settle on me and I look up.

"Yeah?" I say quietly and move around to be more comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me, his eyes full of concern. I tilt my head to the side.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask inquisitively.

"You know, since you've moved here and everything." He replies smoothly and I nod.

"It's okay…. I'm not as depressed anymore after Heather's de"- I cut myself off, knowing I can't go further.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything if you can't." He tells me gently but I feel my eyes glaze over and he is suddenly alarmed.

"Skye, don't panic." He tells me but it's too late. I'm gone.

Went back to that nightmare I try to run away from.

* * *

**End of the chapter. How'd you like the little bit of fluffiness I added in there? ;P lol. Yeah, so hope you liked it! May everyone have a merry Christmas and if they don't celebrate it, have a merry whatever holiday you celebrate! XD I also might add in a cute little snowy scene next chapter for these two. Gotta keep your eye on this story so you don't miss anything.  
**

**Review and I'm out!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this chapter is really depressing for me. Like, SUPER DEPRESSING. The song I listened to was Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia. The music video is A BOSS, no joke. Once you listen the lyrics the song is epic. Okay thank you scigeekgirl for reviewing and thanks for the follows and favorites!**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. Her knees were pulled up tightly to her body, and she rocked back and forth, soundless screams coming from her mouth. She was a wreck.

On the inside I was too.

So, you know how imprints can kind of feel each other's pain? Think about that times a thousand._ I_ caused her pain, _I _started it, and it's _my _fault. Not to mention I can feel a little bit of what she's feeling. I try not to wander in her conscience for too long or else the next thing I know I could be right next to her in the same position. Yeah, not too good.

I couldn't do anything. I bet you've never felt that before. You see someone you love in pain but you can't stop it, but you try so hard to. All you can do is just stand there, not knowing how to help. It sucks a whole lot just in case you didn't know. The only thing I did, the only thing I could do was hold her, and watch her suffer miserably. I heard the door bust open; the rest of the pack coming back now. I barely noticed them, my mind on Skye. Someone shook me and I snapped out of my sudden reverie.

"Paul! Where have you been? What's wrong with her?" Sam asks me in his alpha voice. I only sneer and narrow my eyes at him, trying not to give him answers. Everyone is quiet and is staring at us. It's suddenly quiet, except for Skye's quick breathing. I close my eyes, shaking my head.

"Just please….help her." I say quietly before leaving the couch to go up to my room. I feel their gaze on me as I trudge up the stairs, ignoring all of them. What should I have done? They all talked about me, they all don't really like me at the moment.

So what else could I have done?

When I reached my door I heard a small cry of pain and I knew it was Skye's. My eyes lowered to the ground, trying not to yell with her and I open my door before closing it. I sink to the floor when I close my door, and put my head in my hands. I don't do anything, just stay in that position for a while. My eyes were fixed on the floor, listening to whispers from the pack and shrieks from Skye. I swear I heard her scream my name out in pain, but I denied it.

Soon there was silence again.

A faint knock on my door was heard before it was opened. I stayed in my position, and they stared.

Then, the person cleared their throat.

I knew it was either Leah, Quil, or Seth because their footsteps were kind of the same.

"Hey….Paul." She said awkwardly and I knew it was Leah. I mumbled a reply.

"Hey."

"Um, I don't know why I came up here." She says and I roll my eyes.

"How nice." I reply bitterly.

"I just um, er—wanted to say…." She trails off and I look up.

"What is it?" I ask irritably.

"Skye looked pretty horrible down there." She said quietly.

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I can't feel her pain?" I ask, on the verge of yelling.

"Sorry as you can tell I'm not an expert on imprinting." She mutters and I roll my eyes.

"Obviously," I say before walking to my bed.

"They're gonna bring her up here….just thought you should know." She says.

"Of course they will." I grumble, swallowing thickly. She leaves, closing the door loudly. I bury my face in one of my pillows and groan miserably.

"Why me?" I whisper before they open the door and put her in here. They shut the door again. I turn around and stand up to face her. She looks up at me, her eyes welled up with tears. I just stare at her, neither of us speaking. Then I scoop her up in my arms, and hug her tightly.

She buries her face in my neck, tears wetting my skin as she cries quietly. I stroke her hair softly, not speaking and just letting her cry.

"It was horrible Paul." She tells me, her voice cracking when she says my name.

"I know Skye." I murmur quietly, kissing her forehead. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Please Paul, stay with me tonight." She begs me.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to." I say determinedly, wanting to be as good of an imprint as I can. She gave me a faint smile and I smiled back at her. She sat on my bed, pulling me with her.

"Will you be okay?" I wonder aloud.

"Of course I'll be okay. I just don't know_ when _I'll be okay Paul." She sighs, turning to me. I cupped her face, my eyes stern.

"You'll be fine with my help." I say and she grins, hugging me.

"Thanks so much." She says simply and I reply with a nod.

"Anytime." I tell her with the same tone. She pressed her lips to mine briefly before pulling away and looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll never love me. I have too many flaws." She says bitterly.

Oh snap.

* * *

**The whole chapter was Paul's P.O.V. Yes, Paul is OOC kind of in this fic but deal with it, I think this is how he would act after he imprinted. So, um...yeah.  
**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! Even though it's been like, 3 days lol.  
**

**Favorite, follow, review, and tell your friends!  
**

**~Glitter  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, if you read my profile it says I would be giving out two chapters this month. Well, the second one is still in progress because I want it to be the best it can be! Here's the first (not as good one) **

**On with the story!**

* * *

We never talked about what I said, and I liked it better that way. It was around March, spring was right around the corner. I looked out the window and sighed, wishing Heather was here to say something funny and make me laugh.

"Knock knock!" Somebody said cheerily and I raised an eyebrow. I walked slowly to the door, mumbling a "Who's there?" The person laughed.

"Geez Skye, can ya at least be a little happy to see me?" The person said sarcastically. I smiled a little, opening the door to reveal Danny, from my old pack before we merged with Sam's.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing?" I said, rolling my eyes when he shrugged and grinned.

"Can't I just be happy to see you?" He said with a smile. I laughed.

"No one's happy to see me Dan." I replied, poking his arm.

"Oh yeah? Well I am." He shot back defiantly.

"Anyways, what I came for was that Fawn wanted to go shopping with you, so I decided to bring Seth so we could all be at the mall." He explained and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the catch? I have to go to Juicy Couture?" I said flatly and his arm went back to his neck, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Um, maybe….?" He trailed off, and I laughed.

"I knew it, but whatever I'll go." What? I hadn't been anywhere in a while, it'd be good to go somewhere.

"So I'll tell Fawn you'll be downstairs in five minutes?" He asked, pointing down the stairs where Fawn might be. I nodded silently, closing the door gently before going to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. My hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, and I had on a green long sleeve shirt with some jeans.

Eh, good enough.

I headed down the stairs, skipping a step or two on the way down. I saw Paul down there, leaning against the countertop. He nodded to me with a smile and I smiled back at him, heading over to where Fawn was, grabbing my jacket on the way.

"You ready Skye?" She asked, squealing. I raised an eyebrow at her actions, I mean she was 24, how was she still squealing over clothes? But hey, I guess that's still pretty young.

"As long as I don't die of boredom." I teased her and she scoffed.

"Puh-lease girl, I'm gonna find you some good clothes that you'll love. Forever 21 here we come!" She fist-pumped.

Funny how Fawn can be my parental guardian one moment, then become a teenager in seconds.

_Ha, _I thought.

This will be good, for sure.

* * *

**Pretty short I know :( **

**Favorite, follow, review, and tell your friends! **

**~Glitter**


End file.
